Samy Deluxe
Samy Sorge (born 19 December 19771), commonly known as Samy Deluxe, Wickeda MC or Sam Semillia is a German rapper, and hip hop artist from Hamburg. When his Sudanese father left Germany when Samy Deluxe was just two years old, Samy grew up with his mother's family. His half-sister was born shortly after his father left. The family lived in Barmbek for many years, then moved to Eppendorf, a better-off part of Hamburg. His family was able to make this move after a recommendation from a family friend after his mother remarried. He attended the Wolfgang-Borchert-Schule and attained the Realschulabschluss, or certificate of general education similar to a high school diploma or British GCSE. He cites his upbringing in a middle-class neighbourhood as part of his inspiration. He says he felt out of place, “At (one) point I would stand out in front of my own house and people who lived here before me would ask “can I help you?”. Additionally, he cites American rappers as his inspiration instead of relying on German history. Samy recalls taking up an interest in rap music in 1988. Music career 2001-2003: Debut album and rise to fame Further information: Samy Deluxe (album) In 2001, Samy Deluxe released his self tilted debut album, which ranked #2 in the German Album Charts for the 19th calendar week of 2001. The first single from the album, "Hab' gehört...", ranked #26. However, the second single, "Internetional Love", failed to enter the charts. The final single, "Weck mich auf", peaked at #4 in Germany, becoming a national hit and the album's most successful single. Following the success of his solo debut, Samy Deluxe became a highly acclaimed hip hop artist in German rap and internationally. In 2003, Samy Deluxe founded the rap duo ASD with fellow rapper Afrob. They released their debut Wer hätte das gedacht. The lead single from the album, "Sneak Preview", ranked successfully on the German charts. Most of the beats on this album came from American producers, including J Dilla, Diamond D and Waajeed. 2004: Verdammtnochma! In August 2004, Samy Deluxe released his second solo album, Verdammtnochma!. The album peaked at number 2 on the German album-charts shortly thereafter and stayed for three weeks in the Top 10. In the same year, he was featured on the German remix of "Dip It Low" by American singer Christina Milian, which was an commercial success. In 2005, Samy Deluxe represented Hamburg in the Bundesvision Song Contest 2005, with the song "Generation", placing 9th with 44 points.2 Business ventures In 2006 Samy Deluxe, in collaboration with Reebok, designed a sneaker and a cap with New Era Cap Company. On the cover of his mixtape Deluxe von Kopf bis Fuß, he wore for him designed clothes. In 2007 followed two more sneakers until 2008; as total result four Reeboks sneakers were developed of the Samy Deluxe series.3 Discography Main article: Samy Deluxe discography * 2001: Samy Deluxe * 2004: Verdammtnochma! * 2009: Dis wo ich herkomm * 2011: SchwarzWeiss * 2012: Verschwörungstheorien mit schönen Melodien (as Herr Sorge) * 2014: Männlich Collaboration * 2000: Deluxe Soundsystem (with Dynamite Deluxe) * 2003: Wer Hätte Das Gedacht? (with Afrob) * 2008: TNT (with Dynamite Deluxe) Awards * 2001: Comet in the category Hip Hop National * 2001: MTV Europe Music Award as best German artist * 2001: Bravo Otto in Gold in the category HipHop National * 2002: Gold for the album Samy Deluxe * 2002: ECHO in the category Hip-Hop/R&B National * 2004: Bravo Otto in Bronze in the category HipHop National * 2005: Bravo Otto in Bronze in the category HipHop National * 2006: Hip Hop.de Award in the category best Mixtape for Big Baus of the Nauf * 2007: Jam FM Rapublik Award Platz 1 in the category best Label PEWF! Category:Rappers Category:German rappers Category:Deluxe Records